For a massaging device with a backrest incorporating a massaging mechanism, a user can enjoy being massaged in a more relaxed manner with the backrest being reclined. Thus, the backrest is pivotally supported to a base to be rotatable about a pivot axis within a limited angular range and is caused by a reclining mechanism to freely rotate to a desired angular position and is held thereat. The reclining mechanism includes a gas-filled cylinder, an extensible plunger extending from the cylinder, and an actuator provided at one end of the plunger. One of the cylinder and the plunger is connected to a base, while the other of the cylinder and the plunger is pivotally connected to a lower end of the backrest at a point spaced from the pivot axis. The actuator is provided to open and close an internal valve of the cylinder for permitting a gas to move within the cylinder upon being actuated and therefore permitting the plunger to move relative to the cylinder, thereby causing the backrest to rotate about the pivot axis in correspondence to a load applied to the backrest. The actuator is connected to be actuated by operating a handle mounted on the base at a position below the seat. Due to the structural restriction that the actuator is provided on the side of the plunger, the handle for moving the actuator is located on a portion of the base below the seat and the backrest and adjacent to the reclining mechanism. Although thus located handle can be reached by a user's finger when the backrest is in an upright position, it is difficult to be reached by the fingers when the backrest is in a leaned position.